Don't Laugh At Me
by TheFairyPrincessNinja-OcAbuser
Summary: Dying was always an option for her. But what happens when you love someone who doesn't share your immortality? Evra/OC, rated T cuz of paranoia *NOTE! FORMERLY ZOMBIE DANCE! HAD A SUDDEN MUSICAL INSPERATION/CONNECTION!
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Darren Shan Material!**_

_So. This is it. I'm really dying. For real this time. It's weird. She's not pushing me out of our body; she's lying right next to me, as real as I am. She looks over at me with our eyes, tears of blood spilling down our face as a moan of pain escapes our lips. She's not used to it. Normally, she would laugh any injury off. Not this time. Now she looked like she was about to have a panic attack and it was scary. She was never the one to have the scares; she normally GAVE them. Then she gets up and starts shaking me, cussing and shrieking at me to wake up. I can faintly hear other screaming with our ears. I can deffinantly hear HIM. He has me in his arms, screaming. He sounds so scared. He's begging for me not to go. Like I have the option._

_ Strangely, I'm not so scared. It's weird; I guess I'm so used to the feeling that it just doesn't affect me anymore. Sure, my best friends are terrified, and that's deffinantly unsettling. But it feels as normal as ever. It feels exactly like every other tie I've died. Dying is something I always used to toy with. It was fascinating to see the different ways to die. But living is just as perplexing. It's got a lot more emotions. The feeling of betrayal, the feeling of sadness, the feeling of joy, the feeling of that first kiss; all of it is so wonderfully confusing. I always did like a good challenge. I know I'm smiling. I did what I did for him. And I did it because I love him. Slowly, my short life begins to reel before my eyes, showing me everything. The last thing from him I hear is his pathetically whispering into my ear. It's filled with so much hurt and so much love. I'll never forget it._

"_I love you so much… Eclipse…"_

_**This is just the intro! The first chapter is up next!**_


	2. Zombie Freak

_**I'm baaaaacccckkk! XD So this is my first Evra/OC, so be kinda nice!**_

_**Warning: contains language, stupid boys, cussing form a certain zombie, and sadly no Evra yet :(**_

_**Disclaimer: No. Would I be here if I did?**_

"_Zombie girl!" "Little Eclipse the freaky Zombie!" _We've grown up with those stupid nicknames. It's not our fault. She tells me that a lot. The other me, that is. I'm not schizophrenic or anything, it's just a different side of me; a REALLY different side of me. I'm Eclipse, by the way. I'm an orphan. Not that anyone really cares about that. I certainly don't. I've been an orphan since I was a baby, so it makes no difference to me. But anyways, back to my nick names. How do I explain those? I guess I'll just start from the beginning. That's always a good place to start.

I hate going outside. It just pushes the idiots even more to make fun of me. You would think that it wouldn't bug me anymore, but it does. Unfortunately, Ms. Nevelson made us go out once every day so she could get some peace and quiet. I sat under my favorite willow tree, opening my favorite book of the moment; Dracula. While I highly doubted that any of it was remotely true, I found it interesting. I adjusted my glasses so it would be easier to see in the bright fall afternoon. I smiled as the familiar words poured smoothly into my mind; I'd already read the book 3 times before, and I couldn't get enough. I was completely lost in the pages, which is probably why I didn't seem it coming when my book went slamming into my face.

"Hey, _Zombie!"_ Oh for the love of cheese and rice, it's Brent! Brent was my primary tormenter, because he never tired of making fun of how polar opposite we were. He had _normal_ brown hair and blue eyes; I had _freaky_ black streaked white hair and demonic red eyes. He had_ normal_ pale white skin; I had_ freaky_ dark skin that sometimes even looked grey. But of course, there was the one totally childish obvious thing: He was a popular,_ normal_ boy, and I was a demonic looking, unpopular, _freaky_ girl.

"Whatcha reading, _Zombie_?" he cackled as he snatched my book.

"Gimme it back, Brent!" I growled. That only made him laugh louder.

"A _zombie_ reading a book about _vampires? _What're you reading this for, to find a boyfriend?" I stood up, coming to eye level; freaky girls always grow faster than normal boys.

"I said gimme it back, Brent!" I said louder.

"Why don't you make me, _zombie_!" He sneered.

The only thing worse than going outside is being sent to the bunks for something Brent started.

I flopped down onto mine. There was no pillow, because we don't have a fancy orphanage.

"Wow. That was pretty intense, girl!" I lifted my face from my mattress. There she was, leaning up against the bunks, examining her long filthy nails.

"Hi, Sissy," I said hoarsely.

Sissy is that other half I mentioned earlier. She looks exactly like me, except dead. I'm not kidding, either. She looks like a filthy, dead, zombie like version of me. Her glasses are cracked and shattered, and drips blood everywhere. That's because she doesn't have a heart. You can see where it got ripped out. Her throats also slit, and she's got creepy, cold, grey skin. Now you know where the nicknames came from. Anyways, she's much braver than I am. She doesn't care about what other people say about her, and she loves getting into fights. We're not really alike, but we got that weird opposites attract connection.

Sissy frowned, leaning over and brushing some of my hair back with a icy hand.

"Oh my god, what the hell did they do to you?" She suddenly looked really concerned. She grabbed my cheeks and checked me for more bruises.

"Sissy, I'm alright. Really, they don't hurt that much anymore."

"The hell you're alright, you look like you've been bawling your eyes out!"

"You're not too far off…" I laughed humorlessly.

"Did they do this," Sissy growled, "Did they do this to you?"

"Sissy, I'm fine! Really!"

"No, I can't take this anymore! Lemme out, I'm gonna freaking make them suffer!" I grabbed her hand and shook my head wildly.

"NO, no no no no no! No eating anyone, no beating them within an inch of their lives, no nothing! I have one more strike before they move us again!" Sissy and I have been moved over 10 times to several different orphanages because of stuff like killing other people. And yes, she has in fact eaten people. It's a little interesting to watch, actually. I stood up, swaying a little.

"I got 2 hours before they come to let me out. Let's take a walk."

_**TADA! Sparklers and a dedicated chapter for whoever reviews first! Sorry for the shortness!**_


	3. The Walk

_**Zombie Dance chapter 2! Dedicated to KBerry, who left me an awesomely funny review! This is for you! :)**_

_**WARNING: contains a zombie, a girl with very low self esteem, an Evra (FINALLY!) and talk of eating squirrels! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**Eclipse: All rights reserved to Mr. Darren Shan!**_

I love taking walks with Sissy. She knows how to pick locks like an expert thief. Which is awesome.

We walked along an overgrown trail that I had discovered the first time I ran away when Brent was being Brent. It was especially pretty, since all of the trees were beautiful shades of red and orange and yellow. Sissy had finally calmed down, and was joking about how we needed to find her a squirrel to snack on. I looked over, studying her as she attempted to tackle a tree. She passed completely through it, landing hard on the ground. I really can't lie, she's disgusting. If I wasn't so used to her, I probably would've thrown up by then. I can't remember exactly when Sissy first came around. It was when we were at one of the more abusive orphanages. I remember exactly how it happened, too…

"Hey, didja hear somethin'?" She suddenly said, jumping up. I frowned and strained my ears. I couldn't hear anything.

"What do you hear..?" I asked. Sissy kept her ears trained then pointed to the right.

"Over there," She grabbed my hand and took off. It was harder for me to keep up since I'm not a predator. Finally, we came to where the bushes were thinning and we dropped to our bellies. We crawled army-style until we saw what seemed to be impossible.

In the clearing before us there were 2 boys. One had black hair, green eyes and was wearing some weird pirate getup. He had what looked like a very worn out soccer ball between his feet. And the other, oh my god the other one was amazing! He had _scales_, real, green and yellow-green snake scales! His hair was dark yellow-green and his eyes where yellow and slanty like a snake. He had on a white tank top and a tattered pair of jeans. He was the one I couldn't keep my eyes off of. I knew Sissy was eyeing the other boy with hungry eyes. But the snake boy had my full attention. I had never thought there could be someone so unique in the entire world, but here he was, laughing at something the other boy said. He couldn't've been older than 13 or 14, meaning he was older than me. He was the most interesting, intriguing person I had ever laid my eyes on. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than to go and meet him. But that would mean introducing Sissy. And that normally didn't settle well with others. I was about to tug on Sissy so we could leave when their soccer ball came flying towards us. It passed through Sissy, but hit me in the stomach before I could get away.

"I'll get it!" I heard the snake boy call. Sissy and I shared a frantic look and began to scramble away. '_Go! I'll be fine, get outta here!' _I thought to her, waving my arms at her. Immediately she disappeared. I tried to get to my feet, but being a clumsy dork, I tripped over a root. Then I heard the gasp from behind me. I slowly turned, and was looking right at the snake kid.

We sat there, staring. He was probably not expecting me to be there and was shocked. I was just scared out of my mind. Something clicked in my head and I began to get up again.

"No, wait a sec!" I looked back at him hesitantly. He slowly stood up and offered him my hand.

"You need help?" He asked kindly, smiling. I looked from him to his hand and back again before timidly taking it. He helped me up, and my breath got caught in my throat. He was radiating kindness.

"What's you're name?" he asked, his smile not wavering in the slightest.

"E-Eclipse," I shyly stuttered, looking away and blushing hard. I was always like this with new people, especially nice ones.

"That's pretty," He kept smiling, "Mine's Evra. Do you live around here?" I nodded, trying to smile. Evra nodded and looked like he was going to say something else, when his friend came bursting through the brush, yelling,

"C'mon, Evra, we don't have all day!" That just scared me senseless, and I bolted. I heard Evra calling after me, but I kept going. That is until the dork that is me yet again fell down. I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind, and looked up. '_Ditz, c'mon!' _Sissy thought to me. I got up, but just like my lack of luck, Evra and his friend had caught up by then. Once they caught sight of Sissy they stopped dead cold. Both of their faces got pale. Sissy half growled, getting ready to attempt to jump them. I got in front of her, shaking my head furiously.

"Don't, they didn't do anything, leave them be," I began streaming off my usual rant about how Sissy needed to leave them alone. Her eyes snapped furiously back and forth between me and the boys. Then she relaxed a little.

"Tell them to stop staring," she said gruffly. I gave Evra a pleading look, and he nodded, muttering to his friend to stop.

"Who's this, Eclipse?" He asked, trying hard to not stare.

"This is Sissy. She's…" How in the world was I going to explain her?_ "_She's… my… other half…" Sissy nodded, wrapping a dead arm around my shoulders. Evra nodded.

"I'm Evra. This is my best friend, Darren." Darren blinked, then waved.

"Um," he started, "What do you mean, 'other half'?"

One very, _very_ long explanation later, and I had thoroughly explained Sissy. And Evra and Darren didn't seem to be creeped out. If anything, they were really interested. The part they seemed to like the best is how Sissy eats living things. She seemed to like all of the attention she was getting, although she got mad when I got in her way every time she tried to get closer to Darren. I was talking to Evra most of the time. He was really sweet, like some of the parents that come to adopt, only in more of a friendly way. He made me feel happy. That's not really something I'm too terribly used to feeling. Normally I'm sad, or angry, sometimes even maniacal when you tick me off enough. But not happy. Sure, my 2 books and Sissy make me happy, but this happy felt… _Different. _ A different I kind of liked.

"So you said you live around here, right? Do you live with your parents?" He suddenly asked while we were watching Sissy run through trees, making Darren roar with laughter. I blinked in surprise, then shook my head.

"No. I'm an orphan. We live at the orphanage a few miles from here." I laughed my usual humorless laugh, "Besides, who would want a kid like ME?"

"What do you mean? You seem like a nice kid," Evra asked with a frown.

"Because I know what I am," I said thickly. I could feel my heart beating a little faster. I don't like talking about stuff like parents and adoption.

"No matter what people say, they know I'm a monster; no matter if they think I'm cursed or have the ghost of my dead twin following me around, they find some reason to call me a freak and pass me by. No one wants to adopt me." I curled up into a ball, burying my face in my scraped up knees.

"I know this, and I don't care. I got Sissy, and I don't need anything else." I could feel myself choking up, but no matter how much spit I swallowed it wouldn't go away. I didn't want to start crying, because then Sissy would, too; right before she killed Evra for making me cry. It wasn't his fault; I'm just a crybaby. I didn't want her thinking it was. Evra was quiet. Then, very slowly, he slid his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't think you're a monster," he said quietly. I looked over at him. He had a weird look in his eyes. It was sort of sad, but at the same time, not completely. It's hard to explain, even for me. He looked away, up through the trees. I looked up. It looked like it was near dusk… Dusk…

"Oh my god!" I screamed, bolting up. We'd been gone for too long. WAY too long. This was not good, this was _very_ not good. I frantically apologized, saying they were expecting me back by now. '_SISSY! WE HAVE TO LEAVE __**NOW**__!' _She looked over at me and nodded.

"Hey! Maybe we'll see you tomorrow?" Darren called after us. I didn't answer. At this point, we would be lucky to still BE here by tomorrow, knowing that Ms. Nevelson was trying to find ANY excuse to get us transferred again. I didn't trip running back. I didn't fall behind Sissy at any point. I ran like it was the last time I was ever going to run again.

We finally got back. And all hell broke loose onto me.

_**DU-DU-DUUUUHHH! Sorry about the cliffy (I think?)! R&R and get a chapter dedicated to you! If you don't, I'll sick my zombie on you!**_

_**Sissy: Rawr.**_


	4. Bring Me To Afterlife

_**ZOMBIE DANCE CHAPTER 2!**_

_**S: I'm baaack… HAHAHAHA, AH HAHAHAHA!**_

_**TFPN: That's enough Falling In Reverse for you, ma'am! Oh, by the way, we're going to switch back and forth between Eclipse and Sissy! **_

_**S: oh, you fancy, huh?**_

_**TFPN: quiet… just do the disclaimer…**_

_**S: Our fearless leader does not own the DSS or any related items!**_

_**WARNING: contains a zombie, an abusive social worker, annnndddd…! *drum rolls* the first eating of a person! *sniffle* such a historic chapter…**_

_Eclipse's POV_

The first thing that happened was I hit the ground. HARD. The next was I was being yanked up and dragged into my prison by the hood of my sweatshirt. I was being strangled. It wasn't the best feeling in the world. Once the big door slammed shut, I was jerked up and shoved into the wall. Ms. Nevelson pulled my face into hers; it smelt horribly like cigarette smoke. She had an ugly sneer, and looked ready to kill.

"Where in the HELL have you been, freak?" She screeched, slamming my head into the wall again.

"Out walking, ma'am," I wheezed. She slapped me hard across my face. I collapsed a little, and she grabbed my shirt again.

"Did I fucking say you could go 'out walking', you little shit?" She demanded, shaking me like a rag doll. I shook my head.

"No, Ms. Nevelson, ma'am."

"Didn't I tell you to stay in your damned bunk until I told you you could leave, you goddamned whore?" Ms. Nevelson threw me to the floor. _This doesn't hurt,_ I thought desperately to myself._ This doesn't hurt, this doesn't hurt, this doesn't hurt!_ She dragged me up again and began shaking me again.

"Well? Did I?

"Yes, ma'am!" I squeaked. She stopped shaking and dropped me. I pressed myself onto the wall, fighting back tears.

"So explain to me why you disobeyed me and went 'out walking'!" I didn't dare answer. That would only fuel the fire. I shook my head.

"Do you have any idea how fucking lucky you are? I could have reported you to the police, and then you would've gotten yourself arrested!" She slapped me again, drawing a little blood.

"You should be down on your knees thanking me and begging for forgiveness!" She punched me in the stomach, making me fall to my knees. I put my forehead on the ground, letting a few tears drip down.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am!" She kicked me in the face.

"'Sorry' my ass! You're gonna be sorry when I'm through with you, you pathetic waste of space!" Ms. Nevelson kicked me in the ribs, sending me flying across the room. I didn't dare move.

"I have had just about enough of you, you little fucker!" She wrapped her hands around my throat. I still didn't move. I was so scared. I couldn't breathe. I could feel my heart slowing down. I could see Sissy, looking ready to flip shit. I reached out to her, barely managing to choke out,

"H-Help m-me..!"

My spirit fell out of our body and passed out.

**Sissy's POV**

I took a deep, snarling breath. The bitch still didn't know that it was me and I didn't need to breathe. I was going to make her suffer for the way she treated Eclipse. After this horrible year, it's payback time. I grabbed her wrists and flung them off. She gasped in horror. I could feel real blood dripping off of me; out of my neck, out of my knees and elbows, and oozing out from where my heart used to be. I looked up at the pathetic excuse with my dead, cold eyes. I bared my blackening teeth, blood streaming out of my mouth, too.

"Get ready to feel REAL pain, you pitiful mortal..!" She tried to run, but I grabbed her throat before she even took 2 steps. I pointed over at where Eclipse's spirit was laying.

"What do you see?" I growled. She looked ready to burst into tears.

"I said," I threw her face at Eclipse, "WHAT do you SEE?"

"E-Eclipse!" She gasped.

"Very good, you fucking bitch. Now tell me," I yanked her face to mine, "WHY is she crying?" She looked like she was about to throw up. I hoped she did. I dug my nails into the soft tissue in her neck.

"Ya know what I think? I think YOU made her cry..!" I was drawing blood. It smelt amazing. I was through playing with her. I was starving. I didn't care about the damn repercussions, or however Eclipse would say it.

"Good bye, you sad excuse for a dinner!"

I drove my fingers into her flesh.

And I snapped her neck before she could even scream.

And even though she was a sad excuse for a meal, I still enjoyed every bite.

I sat back on my heels, licking blood off of my fingers. No doubt it wouldn't be long before someone found her. And I don't think we would get off so easily this time. I looked over at Eclipse. She was still lying where I had thrown her. I didn't mean to do that; I'd never hurt her on purpose. I sighed. We needed to run. My instincts told me so. As much as I wanted to gorge myself on this very fresh corpse, Eclipse was more important. I got up and snuck through the quiet orphanage. All of the kids were asleep, and no one was in Eclipse's barrack. No surprise there; she had to suffer being alone for me. I shoved an extra set of clothes and her books into her backpack, being careful not to get any blood on them. I raced back and threw the bag onto my back. I picked up my other, more delicate self and took off. I'm sort of proud of myself; I managed to ignore my stomach for once.

I tried to run as fast I could without waking her up. I only knew one path. The one that Eclipse had found. I weaved in and out of the brush, trying to keep anything from hitting her. I knew nothing would; I'm the only one who can touch her in this state, but it felt necessary. I didn't have her knack for planning, so I didn't know where to go. I wandered until I came to a familiar clearing. Then the idea struck me: Evra and Darren! They said that they lived with other special people, didn't they? It was the only option I could come up with. I sniffed the air and caught Darren's scent. For some reason it's a lot stronger than Evra's. I followed it, hoping Eclipse would wake up soon. My head was starting to hurt from all the thinking.

We were almost there when she finally came around. She blinked her pretty eyes open, and made a cute little confused noise. I smiled and set her down. She leaned heavily on me, rubbing her eyes.

"Sissy..? Where are we..?" She asked sleepily.

"We're away. We're gonna go find Evra and Darren," I said soothingly, petting her course hair. "We're gonna be okay, honey. That bitch isn't going to hurt you anymore." She immediately woke up and gave me a scared look. Before she could say anything, I pulled her into our body, sucking her in and pushing me out.

_Eclipse's POV_

"ARE YOU FREAKING OUT OF YOUR MND?" I cried, pointing an accusing finger at Sissy, who was now picking at her nails.

"Take it easy! You're only going to give yourself a heart attack! Besides, YOU'RE the one who asked for help!" She pouted.

"I was scared! I didn't know any better!" I groaned, burying my face in one of my hands. "You need to think before you… you…"

"Try to help..?" I looked up. Sissy looked genuinely upset. I sighed. She didn't know better. I asked her for help, and she gave it. I couldn't blame her for being protective.

"Well… There's no changing it now. Which way?" I put on a brave face. She looked shocked that I forgave her so easily.

"C'mon, Sissy, which way do we need to go?" I picked up my backpack and took her hand. She pointed, and we took off. It was dark, but I managed.

"'Clipse..?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not being mad." I smiled. I can't believe she thought I was really mad! As much as she irritates me, I can never be mad at her for THAT long. I stumbled, and she caught me. We smiled at each other. No hard feelings and no regret. That's our motto.

A light caught my eye. We walked a little more, and there it was

The Cirque du Freak.

_**S: Awww! I wasn't finished eating yet! T_T**_

_**TFPN: o, suck it up…**_

_**E: Please R&R! Be first and get a chapter dedicated to you! ^-^**_


	5. Our New Home

_**ZOMBIE DANCE CHPT 4! So exciting… Dedicated to KBerry and my sister, Super Ninja Vampire Kitty!**_

_**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. That was hard to say…**_

_**WARNING: contains Oc's, a zombie and just a scrap of fluff!**_

_Eclipse's POV_

The Cirque Du Freak was stationed in and around an old church. There were vans and trucks and tents everywhere. Someone could get lost just wandering through the maze. I glanced over at Sissy. She already seemed to like it. Or maybe she was just happy she finally got to eat after 5 months. Either way, she seemed pretty positive. She shoved me, giving me encouraging words to help me make my way up. At least one of us was feeling good about this situation. I wasn't. I had a bit of a sick feeling, mainly to do with our body's last meal not settling well. Slowly and surely, we made our way into the camp. Everyone seemed to be asleep, which was okay by me. I would be too.

"What now..?" I wondered quietly. Sissy shrugged.

"I could find Darren if you want me to…" That seemed like a semi decent idea, so I nodded. She sniffed the air, and then took my hand and led me through the tents and trucks and such. Finally, we snuck a look from behind a van with blacked out windows. We waited for a second, and sure enough a moment later Darren stepped out, saying, "Good night, Mr. Crepsley."

Sissy beamed, then gave me a smile and a thumbs up. I stifled a giggle. '_Well, go on!'_ Sissy pushed me out in the open. Darren whipped around, an alert look in his eyes.

"D-Darren..? It's me… E-Eclipse!" I squeaked out, putting my hands up. Darren blinked, squinted, and finally cried out in realization.

"Eclipse! What are you doing here?" He walked over and squeezed my hands.

"Let's just say we don't gotta home anymore," Sissy said as casually as if someone asked her about the weather. Darren looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean, you don't have a home? Don't you guys live at the orphanage?" I shushed him quickly; I didn't want to bring any more attention to us than was necessary.

"Sissy… Well, to be frank, Sissy sort of ate the owner of the orphanage…" Darren had three looks cross his face. First confusion, then disgust, and then totally amazed.

"That is one of the grossest, most amazing things I have ever heard in my entire LIFE," he said, every word oozing with awe. I rolled my eyes, casting a look at Sissy. Of course, she was eating up every word. She loves attention.

"Anyways… um… do you think… that we-"

"We can live here, right?" I groaned, punching Sissy in the arm.

"Way to be BLUNT…"

"Well, you'd have to talk to Mr. Tall about that," Darren said with a thoughtful look. Sissy and I looked at him. Then at each other. '_Wait, is he being serious..?' _I frowned and shrugged. '_How should I know..?' ''Cause you know everything' _she gave me a goofy smile.

"Yeah, his van's over there," Darren continued, pointing at said van. It was parked right next to the church, in its shadow. Then he waved, turned, and left. I frowned.

"What a weird kid…" Sissy muttered.

"You can say that again… Not really," I stuck my hand in front of her mouth before she could be a smart-mouth. We walked over and I gave her another nervous look. She motioned with her head to knock. Before I could even touch the door it opened.

I will only say this once, since I'm not a big fan of cursing.

THAT is one HELLA big guy.

He was tall. I guess that's where the name came from. He also had pitch black eyes. I found those interesting. Sissy and I literally had to bend backwards to look at his face.

"Wow…" Sissy said with a little laugh.

"And who might you two young ladies be..?" Mr. Tall asked in a mysterious voice.

"U-um, I'm Eclipse… A-and this is Sissy…" To that Sissy cheekily smiled and waved. Mr. Tall didn't say anything; he just studied us with those abysmal- like eyes. For a moment, I thought he was just going to shut the door in our faces.

"Come in, Eclipse and Sissy." He said suddenly, stepping back and holding the door open for us. We blinked before Sissy shoved me in. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, thought not as tall. The man's head was only inches away from scraping against the ceiling!

"Sit," He motioned to two chairs. It wasn't an invitation, more of 'I'm going to ask but you're going to do it anyways.' We sat. He sat down on the bed that was in there.

"What brings you ladies to my door so early in the morning?" He asked flat out in a pleasant voice.

"Um… weeell…" I bit my lip. How exactly do you explain that without knowing what Sissy and I are..? Sissy saw that I was having trouble thinking of an explanation, so she took over.

"Me and Eclipse are basically that same person, only if you kill 'Clipse, I take over and our body turns into a zombie's while 'Clipse's aura thing is pushed out. And the long and short of tonight is the social worker at the orphanage we lived at killed 'Clipse and pissed me off, so I took over and killed/ate her. We met Evra and Darren earlier today, and they told us about this place, so this is where I headed after we ran away. So now we're wondering if we can live here. " She could have said that in one breath, except for the fact that she didn't need to breathe. Mr. Tall didn't say anything, he actually seemed as intrigued as Darren and Evra had been.

"How fascinating. You say you two can switch your auras?" I nodded shyly. 3 people who thought we were interesting in one day? That's more than in our entire life!

"But only if I die… We can't switch back and forth randomly."

"And how many times have you actually died?" I blinked in shock. Did he really just ask me that..?

"I-I don't know… Mostly it's been done by kids at the orphanages or drunk social workers…" And so the hour went on. He would ask us different (and rather personal) questions. One of us would answer. He would ask another question. We would answer. After a while, I was getting really tired. I was still feeling sick from the flesh in my gut, not to mention that dying and then coming back to life takes a lot out of you. After yawning for the 17th time (why yes, I had been counting), Mr. Tall stood up.

"Come. We will continue after you regain some energy."

"Wait," Sissy suddenly wasn't bored anymore, "What? Does that mean we can stay?"

"If you wish. There is nothing keeping you here, but if you would like, we have room. You must do some chores in return, though."

"Of course!" Sissy and I said jumping up in unison.

"Very well, then I will show you where you can stay." He led us out of the trailer. The sun was starting to come up, and people were beginning to wake up. Most of them just glanced at us and gave a swift smile before going on with their business. I was stunned that no one was staring. That's normally what happens. We came to a tent with snakes slithering everywhere.

"You two may stay with Evra and Darren, since you already know them." Mr. Tall said.

"O-okay… Thank you, Mr. Tall!" I said politely. Sissy just nodded. I'm a little proud that she didn't make a smart remark. He nodded back and in an instant was gone. I timidly walked in. And I almost got tackled.

"HE SAID YES!" Darren roared, squeezing me in a bone crushing hug. I'm not kidding; he could've snapped my spine.

"Careful Darren!" My heart picked up a little. Evra pried Darren of with a playful scolding. Then he smiled and hugged me. It was tight, but gentle at the same time. That made my face get hot.

"I'm glad you're okay," He whispered. I could feel him smiling. That happy feeling came back, making my stomach do back flips and my head get dizzy. I smiled shyly.

"I'm fine, I-I'm just a little tired…"

"Staying up all night will do that to you," Sissy said icily, pulling me out of Evra's embrace. I gave her a glare. _'Dude, what the hey?' _ She didn't say anything; she just kept me close to her.

"Oh, sure! You can sleep in my bunk until we get another one in here for you," Evra said cheerfully. I responded faster than Sissy, saying that it would be great.

"We'll come get you in a few hours. Sleep well!" And with that Evra and Darren hurried out. I ignored Sissy's demands of why I let him hug me and climbed into Evra's hammock. It smelled a lot like him. I liked that. I shut my eyes with a little smile on my face.

_I think I can live here…_

_**S: *hugs Eclipse* MINE!**_

_**E: please get off…**_

_**TFPN: R&R and get a chapter dedicated to you!**_


	6. Nightmares and Goodnights

_**HOLY CRAP I'M ALIVE! I am such a rotten person for not updating in freaking forever! And this chapter SUCKS… I was in a rush before Christmas caroling later… Sigh, anyways, all rights to Mr. Darren Shan…**_

_**O! wait! I'm writing a Christmas story for Rebel Love Song! It'll be up before Christmas (translated: at the last damned second…), so check that out!**_

_I was punched in the face. I was halfway strangled. My head hit a wall hard._

_This doesn't hurt…_

_My head hit a wall again. I was slapped really hard. I was shaken, and then dropped._

_This doesn't hurt..!_

_I was thrown onto a floor. I was shaken again. I'm dizzy. I got slapped again. There's blood on my cheek._

_This DOSEN'T hurt..!_

_I was punched in the stomach. I got kicked in the face. I got kicked in the ribs. I hit a wall. It knocked the wind out of me._

_THIS DOESN'T HURT!_

_Cold hands are wrapping around my throat. They're getting tighter. I can't break free. _

_I can't breathe…_

_Oh god, I can't breathe..!_

_I… I can't…_

…_Breathe…_

"..pse! Eclipse, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. For a second I couldn't see anything, which just scared me even more. I curled up, shaking hard. Cold sweat was dripping down my face. A few tears mixed with it, but not many. The back of my head hurt. My throat hurt. I was sore pretty much everywhere.

"Eclipse? Are you alright?" My eyes snapped open at Evra's voice. I looked over. His green face was etched with worry. He reached out and brushed my cheek. I winced and shrunk back when it stung in response.

"What happened?" He faintly whispered. I wiped my face, gritting my teeth when it hurt.

"Is… Is it really that bad..?" I asked quietly. My voice sounded croaky.

"Oh! No, well, I mean I guess..?" He seemed to be confused at how to explain it. I fixed my glasses, smiling a little.

"It's okay. You can tell me."

"Well… Yeah… How did you get all of them?" I laughed a little, wincing from the pain in my cheeks.

"A dead social worker. I wasn't her favorite person in the world." He gave me a disgusted look.

"I'm so sorry… If I'd have known she beat you… Well… I…" Evra was at a loss of words again. I gave him a little smile.

"You didn't. And what do you mean? There's no possible way you could've stopped it. Besides, if bruises are the worst I have, then I'm lucky!"

"You're kidding," Evra gasped, his face screwing up in another disgusted look. I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about the worse stuff. I yawned, making him laugh a little. I looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing," He chuckled, smiling at me. There's that funny feeling in my stomach again. I wished it would stop. It made me feel sick. And my face felt hot, too. The strange thing was that it happened ever time Evra would say something nice or smile at me. Mostly when he smiled, though. There was something beautiful about it, almost like it radiated and made everything seem brighter.

Evra laughed again, only it was fuller. He helped me out of his hammock and led me out of the tent by my hand. That also made the funny feeling come back. I liked holding his hand. His scales made it slippery, but it was dry and warm.

It was already dark out, though I figured it was only a little bit after 5 o'clock. Strangely I was still tired, but I ignored it. Evra led me to a little fire. There where a few people around it, but Darren was the only one I recognized. I smiled and waved. He did the same, telling Evra and I to come sit next to him. I sat between them, putting my hands in my lap. I nervously looked around at the people. I recognized none of them, but they didn't seem mean.

"Did you sleep well?" Darren asked. I gave Evra a sideways glance. Then I forced a smile.

"Yeah, I slept great, Darren!" I said slowly. It wasn't a complete lie. Before the nightmare, I was sleeping quiet well.

"Where's Sissy?" Evra suddenly asked, looking around a little nervously. She suddenly was behind him, maliciously grinning.

"Well, hello sir!"She said in a growly voice. He just about jumped out of his skin, pun not intended. I glared at her. '_Cut it out, Sissy! It's not funny!'_ She just lazily wrapped her arms around my neck. '_Why should I?' _I slapped her in the arm. _'__**Because,**__ it's rude!' 'Who the hell said I was nice!' _ I glared at her, yes, I actually glared. I ignored her while Evra and Darren introduced me to various people. Larten Crepsley, Truska, Hans Hands, Cormac Limbs, the list went on. We ate and talked for a long time, and I felt more comfortable than I ever have in my life. They told me their stories, and I told them mine. The listened quietly, not ridiculing or making rude remarks. That automatically made me feel safe, and I made a note in the back of my mind to thank Sissy for messing up our life again.

I learned a lot while we were talking. Apparently, the Cirque du Freak has been around for a really long time. At least, that's what Mr. Crepsley said. From what Darren told me, he's a vampire. Not joking. He's a real live vampire. And Darren? He's his assistant and a half-vampire. That probably explains why Sissy can pick out his scent much easier than anyone else's. I asked a lot of questions, but Mr. Crepsley was very polite and answered all of them to the best of his ability (or, more of, what he could tell me because of keeping the clan safe). We talked for hours, and I was getting tired again. I had started to absent-mindedly lean on Evra. He noticed and nudged me, laughing softly.

"Hey, don't tell me you're tired again!" I yawned, making our sharp, fang-like teeth glint in the fire light.

"Maybe I am…" I finally said, gingerly rubbing my eyes. They still hurt pretty badly. Evra just laughed again, making me smile. I really, _really_ like his laugh. It makes me feel warm inside.

"Well, it is pretty late… I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to bed," He said softly. He stood up and extended his hands to me. I let him help me up. And, no, it's not because I like holding his hand… Wait, what? Anyways, we said good night to everyone and headed off for our tent. I tried to hide my surprise when I saw 3 hammocks instead of 2. Evra told me that Mr. Tall was just that quiet. I can respect that. I climbed in and curled up into a ball. I stayed like that for a while, and then I rolled over, looking at Evra. He was staring at the cloth ceiling of the tent.

"Evra?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry if Sissy's been bugging you…"

"Oh! I-it's okay, I don't mind…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! If she's your friend, then she's my friend." He turned his head and gave me a big smile. I smiled sleepily back.

"Okay… Good night, Evra."

"Night, Eclipse!"

_Evra's POV_

I watched her fall asleep. I laughed just a little bit; she sleeps with her glasses on.

How strange. How wonderfully strange.

I like that.

She really is rather pretty. She's dark skinned, a little darker than Debbie was. It contrasts with her hair and eyes brilliantly.

I like that, too.

She was smiling. She seemed to be having a better dream than she had earlier.

I didn't like that.

But I do like her smile.

I told Darren that. He's been teasing me about liking her ever since she left us in the woods. I've never imagined myself as someone who would fall for someone at first sight. But she was so different, so incredibly and wonderfully different. It made me want to protect her and that very film of innocence that she had left.

I watched her breathing get slow. I noticed how she barely breathed when she slept this morning. I could feel myself drifting off, too. Before I entered my dreams, I very faintly whispered,

"Good night… Eclipse…"

_**So! We get a glimpse at Evra's thoughts! Who likes? If enough people like it, then I'll try to do it for every chapter!**_

_**R&R or else the Zombie will be released! RAWR **_


	7. How Did This Happen?

_**O MY GODS I'M BACK! I'm such a horrible person for not updating in forever… I'm trying to get back on track, I promise, the only blame I can point is at school… It should be banned forever…**_

_**By the way, if you want to read a little AU one-shot about Evra and Eclipse, go find 'Remind Me' by, naturally, me. It's the last chapter, but read the other 2, too… please? Lol**_

_**Dedicated to capt'n smuggins for reviewing during my lapse of absence!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: even after all that time, no…**_

_**WARNING: this is an emotional chapter where Sissy grows as an undead human and Eclipse is (unintentionally) tortured a bit.**_

* * *

><p><em>Eclipse's POV<em>

I curled up, tears streaking down my face. My stomach hurt so bad and I was scared. Sissy wasn't anywhere to be found; good. She can go and get a hold of herself. I wasn't mad at her. It was an accident. But right now I was frightened and I didn't want to look at her. I felt myself gag as the stench hit my nostrils. I covered my mouth, but I vomited anyways. It got all over me, making me vomit even more. I took shuddering breaths, sobbing some more. My glasses where slipping down my nose, and the metal on my teeth was scraping up my cheeks.

How did that happen?

We can't switch back and forth freely. She can only enter my body when I die!

… Right..?

I don't know.

I just don't know anymore.

I just want to go home.

I got to my feet and began stumbling back. I'm not sure how far I am from camp, but I'm close. I'm holding my stomach; you would too if you just saw what I saw.

I feel like puking again, but I can hold it back. It's more of a feeling in my head than an actual physical feeling. Speaking of which, I'm dizzy. I had to lean on trees more than once on my way back to camp.

I was trying to ignore the horrible smell that was coming off of me. I mean, I smelt worse than a sewer. I would need a bath when I get back.

I can see the lights. Okay, I made it back. Now how am I going to explain...

Oh crap, I'm gonna vomit!

* * *

><p><span>Evra's POV<span>

"Darren, I'm worried about Eclipse and Sissy," I said for the billionth time. It was really weird! I woke up in the middle of the night when it sounded like Eclipse was having a seizure or something, and then they both ran out!

Darren groaned and rolled over in his cot, giving me a look.

"Evra, I'm sure they're fine," he said for the billionth time back to me.

"I know, I know, but she seemed so scared when she left, and she's STILL not back-"

"Are you sure you're not JUST worried about Eclipse?" My face got hot and I glared at his sly look.

"Shut up, Darren," I huffed, crossing my arms. Darren laughed and me and opened his mouth to say something else when his face scrunched up.

"Good God, what the hell is that?" He covered his nose with his hands, sounding like he was gagging. I frowned; I couldn't smell anything.

"What's what?" I asked, getting concerned. He shook his head and we got up to investigate.

Outside our tent, the moon was a sliver of silver in the black sky. The stars dotted the black, almost lighting up the darkness. Darren made another gagging sound and pointed to our left. The forest was almost menacing in the dark of the night. I looked back at him uncertainly.

"I'm not going in there," He immediately stated before covering his mouth and nose again.

I looked back at the woods and took a few steps forwards. Everything was dead silent, which just added to my unease. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Darren, Evra, what are you two doing?"

I jumped and looked back.

Mr. Crepsley was standing behind a shaken Darren, eyeing us over. It was obvious that whatever Darren smelled, he could smell it too. Darren began to explain, but he was stopped with a wave of his masters pale hand.

"It is most likely a dead, rotted animal. It is nothing you have to inspect."

"But it smells like something that got its guts ripped out!" Darren groaned under his hands.

My gaze drifted back to the entry of the woods. That didn't ease me at all. Something else was wrong. I could feel it.

"'s not a dead animal..."

We whipped around. There was Sissy sitting behind our tent, curled up into a ball. She looked like she'd just done something horrible.

"'s not a corpse," she said again in a small voice. Her red eyes were focused on the ground.

"Where's Eclipse?" Darren asked, walking over and kneeling down next to her. She looked at the forest though her cracked glasses.

That horrible feeling in my gut got worse and I slowly turned around. I could hear something that sounded like whimpering coming from within. I slowly walked forwards again. The sound was getting louder the closer I got, and I began to smell what the other were. They were right, it was awful.

I nearly threw up as a pulled some branches from a bush back. My eyes got wide.

"Eclipse..?"

* * *

><p><em>Eclipse's POV<em>

I didn't look at Evra.

I couldn't.

I didn't want him to see me crying.

I didn't want him to see how sick I was.

I didn't want to look weak.

Evra called out for Mr. Crepsley, kneeling down next to me.

I shrunk away from him when he tried to touch me.

I felt disgusting.

Darren and Mr. Crepsley where there after a few seconds.

I shook my head every time one of them asked me what was wrong.

I was too ashamed to tell them.

I felt that Sissy was close.

I looked up and saw her standing a few feet away.

Her face was caked in the tears of blood she'd cried.

She looked like she was going to cry again.

"'Clipse… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p><span>Evra's POV<span>

I sat outside of Mr. Tall's trailer. I was waiting for Eclipse. It was really early in the morning, and I should've been asleep, but I couldn't go back without her.

Sissy was also outside. She had gone in for a while, but then came out and sat next to me, curling up into a ball.

We didn't really talk. We weren't the best of friends on any normal occasion, so we sat there in an awkward, gloomy silence.

"Hey, Von."

My eyes snapped open and I looked over at the zombie. She had her eyes cast to the ground.

"You like Eclipse, don't you?"

My face got hot and I responded, "Well, yeah, I mean, she's my friend!"

Sissy shook her head.

"That's not what I mean, Von. You like-like Eclipse." I could feel my chest get tight, and I didn't say anything back.

"I can tell. Me and 'Clipse are connected, and every time she around you our heart starts beating really hard." She kept staring at the ground, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"'Clipse hasn't ever liked someone like that. In every orphanage we've ever been in, people have always been really mean. They always laughed at her. It took a long time for her to stop crying herself to sleep." She paused, frowning at a thought.

"And I've always had to take care of her. Ever since she's needed me, I've been here to take care of her and keep her safe. But she's gotten a few friends at some of the orphanages that stand up for her. And every time that happens, 'Clipse needs me less and less. I'm scared that one day, she just won't need me anymore. What would happen to me then? What would happen if she was safe from ever dying and she never needed me ever again?" She drew her legs in a little more, her white hair falling into her face.

"Tonight, I was keeping an eye on her, and for some reason, our body sucked me in. For some reason, it made me go crazy."

She finally looked at me.

She looked scared. I had no idea that she could actually feel fear.

"Evra, I killed someone in front of Eclipse. And I ate half of him and beat her up before she could get me out."

I watched a bloody tear roll down her grey face.

"Evra, you have to promise me something."

I nodded, not breathing.

"If that ever happens again, you have to keep Eclipse away from me."

More tears streamed down her face like little red rivers.

"Please, Evra, I love her too much to ever do that again. Please, you have to promise me that you'll protect Eclipse when I can't!"

I nodded silently.

I looked her in the eyes.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel so bad for doing that to my girls!<strong>_

_**S: you should, you bitch!**_

_**E: I'm gonna have to go with Sissy on this one…**_

_**TFN: T_T I know… I'll make it better in the next chapter, I promise…**_

_**S: you better, or I'm eating you next.**_

_**E: Please R&R. Be first and get a chapter dedicated to you.**_

_**TFPN: And yes, they really are that mad at me… T_T**_


End file.
